What Once was lost
by Spartiner5
Summary: He thought she was dead. He never thought he would never see her again. Its been 4 years since he last saw her...well..die. He thought his best friend Wyatt would be dead too. Kirvy was dead wrong. His ghosts from the past have returned to haunt him. But Kirvy isn't afraid. No, he's gonna fight back with blood and steel powered by vengeance. Fight for what once was lost.


**What Once was lost**

**Okay first off, I'd like to thank you fellow reader, for taking your time to read what this will be an amateurs first story, I will completely understand that this isn't going to be professional at best. But please don't be a stickler about this okay. **

**Also I'd like to thank Kalenath Shok-Tan for inspiring me into making this fanfic. I've always wanted to make a Warframe story and, well here it is.**

**Any who, enjoy this first chapter of my first ever story!**

**The Interrogation**

"**For the last time, I don't know where she is okay!" **Prisoner 527 said, close to tears.

The man in front of the prisoner, glared over him, looking into his eyes, as if his gaze pierced into the poor man's soul. His time was running out. He knew that. But he needed to know. The interrogator known as Loki, also known as Kirvy by his friends had a feeling he hasn't felt since he lost her. The day _**he **_took her away from me. Ever feeling in Kirvy's body was urging him to kill his man bound and sitting in front of him.

"_No… I need him alive… I… I need to get the answers."_

"Well then, seeing that you don't want to answer this question, let me ask you this. Where were you on the day _**he**_came?" the interrogator asked him.

"What? What are you talking about? _No… No no no NO NO. NEVER. I WON'T TELL. HE'D KILL ME!" _the prisoner said as he broke down in tears.

The interrogator stepped back a little to think about this.

_Hmm… interesting. It seems he has some knowledge about him. This has given me more of a reason to find out more. Heh, now that I think about it, this poor sap is already dead, knowing how Wyatt is._

The interrogator leaned forward and asked, "Why, what did he tell you? What did you promise to him?"

"I can't tell you. He promised that he'd kill me if I didn't keep my mouth shut!" the prisoner responded.

"Dammit answer the question! You're already good as dead knowing that HE's around. Besides. What kind of idiot listens to him? It's practically a death sentence. Hell, I'm still surprised you're alive right here right now. Now then since you're right here in front of me breathing, I would assume you are important to him, in which also means you are even more important to Me." the interrogator said.

He took a step back again and leaned against the room wall.

"Now if you actually want to have a chance to be able to live, I suggest you cooperate while you're still breathing."

The prisoner took a moment to let this news process in his head. He lowered his gaze from the interrogator and onto the floor, sniffling. He just sat there, quietly thinking. The interrogator then took this time to cool down and think too.

_Sigh… I guess this is enough yelling for a day. I might as well just leave and talk to Leslie, hopefully she knows something I don't._

But as soon as Loki started for the door, the prisoner murmured slightly under his breath saying, "I'll tell you what I know."

Kirvy turned around, looking at the depressed man. Kirvy then sat back down on his chair on his side of the table and asked, "Okay then, _tell me everything…"_

**5 hours later**

Kirvy stepped into his room, breathing in for what seemed to be an eternity. It seemed like he held his breath while listening to the prisoner giving him _everything. _Literally everything he knew about _**Wyatt. **_My god that man knew A LOT about Wyatt. The man literally breathed info on everything related about the rogue. Kirvy undressed himself, removing his uniform, pants, and socks. Replacing them with a t-shirt and shorts. He sat down on his bed, re-thinking what he learned from the past 5 hours.

_My god, I knew Wyatt was crazy, but I didn't know he was THIS crazy. I mean, combining organic Lephantis and Phorid DNA with his. Jesus that's just… indescribable. And to know that he succeeded and survived was even more surprising._

Phorid and Lephantis were the first prototypes as you would say created by experimented, concentrated, and intelligent live Technocyte Virus DNA. Created for complete violence and strength. But what came with pros, came cons. You see, Phorid and Lephantis were overwhelmed by such power and were reduced to nothing but abominations running on instinct. They killed their creators and escaped to gods knows where.

_Heh now that I think about it, it makes sense why the prisoner isn't dead…yet. Wyatt may be going insane as we speak. Or already is. But none the less gives me time to think for the next move. Sigh… I was never a step ahead of him but thanks to this fortunate stroke of luck, I was finally a step ahead him._

I finally laid down and closed my eyes. Remembering when Leslie came in to keeps things less depressing and livelier.

_Heh come to think of it, I got to thank that woman for making my job MUCH easier. If it weren't for her, it would've been harder to get the better answers I was looking for. I mean hell, that woman might as well be an interrogator instead of me._

I then changed memories and smiled when I remembered the last thing the prisoner said to me.

"_Hey before you go, I'd like to show my thanks for ensuring that my protection will be met. I'd like to say something that you'd also like to know." The prisoner said._

_I turned around to listen to what else he had to say._

"_(sigh) I know this is going to sound crazy, but…. I know about you know who. She's not as dead as you thought."_

_I looked at him bewildered as asked, "What are you talking about."_

_He looked at me a bit surprised, "Don't you know who I'm talking about?"_

_He took another breath and spoke the words of the women that I loved._

"_Marcy is still alive."_


End file.
